Un amor mas fuerte que la sangre
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Porque la sangre no importa cuando se está enamorado. Que los prejuicios solo traen desesperación y muerte. Al menos, eso nos enseña esta historia.


**Buenas, aquí estoy con algo nuevo. La verdad es que esta historia la tenía desde hace tiempo escrita. Hoy rebuscando entre los documentos olvidados de mi ordenador la encontré y tras hacerle un par de modificaciones, ¡tachán! Aquí esta.**

 **Primero de todo, las letras en cursivas son de un cuento, mas bien una leyenda popular de mi zona. La primera vez que lo leí (mi sobrino me obligó a leerselo) me di cuenta de que era Dramione total, pero claro necesitaba darle un enfoque propio.**

 **Espero que os guste la historia, que me dejéis un review con vuestra opinión, tanto la buena como la mala, ya sabéis toda crítica es buena y que disfrutéis de esta historia. Avisar también de que estoy en proceso del nuevo capítulo de mis otras historias, así que tranquil s, no las abandonaré.**

 **Sin mas, a leer.**

* * *

 _Un amor mas fuerte que la sangre._

 _Colgado de la suave meseta que guarda el fértil valle, por donde ningún muggle ha pasado jamás, se alzan las ruinas del castillo de Hogwarts. Las altas cumbres que caminan a ambos lados del bosque prohibido hasta perderse en la lejanía del paisaje, son como guardias legendarios, adormilados en su eterna melancolía de siglos. Tal parece que aguarda los sonidos del valle para que le sacase de un triste letargo._

 _Bajo su sombra, en un gemido que trae el viento de lejanos horizontes, se mezclan al unísono, en extraña amalgama, la historia y la leyenda._

 _Al principio es como un susurro que va cobrando vida al rebotar en el azul cobalto de las rocas en este anochecer de estío, cuando el sol no es más que un manchón de sangre en el horizonte tachonado de nubes._

 _El sol ha muerto en el horizonte. Unas nubes ruedan en el cielo. La voz ha callado de pronto y el silencio ha invadido el valle. Por el camino que conduce al castillo resuenan unos pasos._

 _El viajero se ha detenido ante los muros y en su imaginación se agalopan confusos los recuerdos._

 _Fue en el castillo de Hogwarts casa de señorío y misericordia. Las cadenas que hasta hace pocos años se conservaron en los apoyos de la fachada así lo pregonaban. Todo aquel que huyese de un peligro, cualquiera que fuese, sabía que encontraba asilo tras aquellos hierros._

 _Era el dueño del castillo un noble caballero, señor de todo el valle. Era su mayor vicio, a la caída de la tarde, asomarse a las almenas para contemplar los dominios que allí se le ofrecían bajo los muros. La providencia solamente le había otorgado un hijo, Draco, adorado por todos los pobres de la comarca tanto por su gentileza como por su belleza. Sus cabellos del color del oro y sus ojos como la tormenta hacían que el joven caballero fuera el delirio de toda mujer de la comarca._

 _No causaba por ello extrañeza a los pueblerinos de los alrededores del castillo ver enfilar por el camino que llevaba a la fortaleza verdaderas cabalgatas de jóvenes casaderas de un purísimo y noble linaje a caballo, acompañadas de su progenitor. Sin embargo ninguna se había ganado el corazón del apuesto muchacho. Casi todas se dieron por vencidas; solo la joven dama Parkison a quien los elegantes pero firmes desplantes del joven habían herido su orgullo iba mañana, tarde y noche a intentar ganarse al heredero._

 _Cierto día llamó el padre del joven para comunicarle su decisión de que se convirtiera en el esposo de la joven Parkinson. El joven, que además de bello era terco denegó la oferta de su padre con decisión. Cuando el dueño de las tierras le preguntó porque tanto desacuerdo, el joven tuvo que confesar: No podía casarse con la joven Parkinson pues él le había entregado su corazón a otra mujer._

 _\- ¿Quién es? – Quiso saber su padre - ¿Una familia de extenso linaje puro como corresponde?_

 _El joven bajó la cabeza sin contestar a su padre. Llamearon los ojos de este, al entender el silencio de su único hijo._

 _-¡Una vil mujerzuela! – Gritó el padre – ¡Dime su nombre y la haré colgar de la almena más alta de este viejo castillo para que pague por su osadía! ¡Así aprenderán todos en el valle cuál es su lugar!_

 _\- Ha ese precio – dijo convencido el hijo – jamás sabrás su nombre, la amo desde hace tiempo y prefiero la muerte a ser de otra mujer._

 _\- ¡Te casaras con la joven Parkinson! De otra forma sufrirás el mismo destino que esa vil zarrapastrosa que ha osado poner sus ojos en ti ¡Todo menos mancillar el honor de nuestra alcurnia!_

 _Encerraron entonces al joven heredero en la torre más alta del castillo mientras el padre enviaba una carta a la familia Parkinson dándoles su consentimiento._

 _Pasaron los días. En el castillo dio comienzo una agitada temporada. Ningún habitante del valle recordaba nada parecido. Llegó entonces el día de la boda del desdichado Draco con la joven Parkinson que arrivó lucida de una amplia y poderosa escolta, vestida con las mejores telas y adornada con las mejores joyas._

 _En los momentos de mayor agitación resonaron tres golpes en la puerta del castillo. Salió el señor presuroso seguido de algunos invitados a comprobar quien había llamado de forma tan urgente. Su sorpresa no tuvo límites al encontrar frente a el a una antigua criada del castillo. La recordaría siempre porque la muchacha poseía una rebelde melena castaña que la hacía bastante salvaje a los ojos de todos. El gesto de la joven era serio y con voz ahogada dijo:_

 _\- Ved, señor, el precio que cuesta separar dos almas que se aman desde niños; para liberar a mi amado de los brazos de otra mujer yo misma le he dado muerte ¡El me lo ha suplicado y yo he cumplido su ruego!_

 _\- ¿Quién ha sido esa infeliz criatura? – preguntó el señor._

 _\- ¡Su hijo señor! – respondió la joven._

 _Un alarido salvaje brotó de la garganta del señor del castillo de Hogwarts, que ciego de ira, sacó su varita apuntando duramente al pecho de la joven que esperaba de pie frente a el su propio destino. Mas una mano interceptó al señor. Era la esposa de este, madre del joven señor quien entre lágrimas dijo:_

 _\- Mi hijo murió porque su propio padre le prohibió amar y le puso sendas cadenas de oro a las muñecas, privándole de libertad – se acercó a la joven y dijo - ¡libre eres! Esas cadenas que cuelgan de la puerta gozan de inmunidad y mi casa es de señorío y misericordia._

 _\- Gracias señora – dijo la joven criada – vuestra sangre es tan noble como el apellido que lleváis; pero ved que hago con esa libertad que tan generosamente me otorgáis._

 _Y sacando de entre sus viejos ropajes una varita se apuntó al corazón, lanzándose a sí misma la peor de las tres maldiciones imperdonables._

 _Fue como un velo que le cubriese de pronto los ojos. Lentamente fue cayendo hasta yacer tendida en el suelo. Un ramalazo de horror cruzó el rostro de los presentes. A lo lejos, el aullido largo y lastimero de un lobo se dejó caer en el silencio de la mañana como epílogo de aquella tragedia de la que fue testigo el castillo de Hogwarts…_

\- ¡Mamá! – gritó una chillona voz acompañada de un horrible llanto que dejó al pobre narrador de esta historia parcialmente sordo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, medimaga, esposa y madre. Al ver a su pequeña hija con tal disgusto encima puso sus manos en las caderas y frunció el ceño para mirar a su marido a los ojos – ¡Draco! ¿Ya estás contado esa horrible historia otra vez?

Draco Malfoy sentado en el borde de la cama de su pequeña hija miraba asustado como su furiosa mujer que parecía un gato cabreado.

\- Me pidió un cuento para dormir…

La niña igual que su madre pero con el pelo y los ojos de su progenitor miró a su madre entre lágrimas y estiró sus brazos – Mama, no te mueras mamá…

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó otra voz. Por la puerta apareció otro pequeño niño de unos nueve años igual que su padre vestido con un cómico pijama de dragones – ¿Por qué llora Lyra?

\- No te preocupes Scorp – dijo Hermione que se había acercado a tranquilizar a su hija – Tu padre le ha contado esa horrible historia que se inventó.

\- ¡No es horrible! – Se quejó Draco – a Scorpius le gustó ¿verdad colega?

El niño negó con la cabeza – Papá, tuve pesadillas por dos días. Pensé que mama y tú vais a morir. No quería ir a Hogwarts porque pensaba que allí ibais a moriros y que vuestro espíritu perturbado me perseguiría.

\- ¡Es solo un cuento por Salazar! – se quejó el pobre Draco. Tantos esfuerzos para inventarse un bonito cuento como los de Beedle el Bardo y solo recibía críticas.

\- ¡Un cuento traumático donde nos matas! – dijo Hermione quien abrazaba a su hijita aun sollozando quien le suplicaba a su madre que no la llevara a un colegio tan tétrico cuando fuera mayor.

\- Es una metáfora, tiene moraleja Hermione – se cruzó de brazos – Siempre me has dicho que los mejores cuentos tienen un mensaje detrás.

\- Papi – dijo la suave voz de Lyra – No te mueras papi.

\- No me voy a morir princesa – dijo Draco acercándose a su hija – Ni yo, ni mami, es solo un cuento.

\- No me gusta – murmuró Lyra acurrucándose en su madre – No me lo cuentes nunca más.

Draco se sintió culpable. Para el su princesita era lo más preciado de todo. Bueno ella, su hermano y su madre, pero con Lyra tenía una conexión especial por lo que saber que prácticamente había traumatizado a su hija le tocó el corazón – te lo prometo princesa.

Hermione acomodó a su hija en la cama de nuevo, pero esta era reticente a soltarla por lo que Scorpius como buen hermano mayor se presentó voluntario para dormir con su hermanita. La pequeña feliz de que su hermano mayor se quedara a protegerla le hizo un hueco y se abrazó a él.

Tras recibir un beso de sus padres, se acomodaron para dormir aunque la pequeña seguía un poco intranquila. Cuando iban a cerrar la puerta escucharon a Scorpius decir – No te preocupes Lyra, papá solo quería explicarte que le da igual con quien te cases en el futuro y que no le debes hacer caso al abuelo cuando dice que la sangre de mama no es buena. Papá es torpe a la hora de decir las cosas y ese horrible cuento es la manera en la que nos intenta contar como se enamoraron el y mamá y que en la vida no todo es fácil.

\- ¿El abuelo miente?

\- Sí, aunque queramos mucho al abuelo, papá siempre dice que no le haga caso, que como está viejo se le va la cabeza – Lyra rio – Papi solo quiere que no juzgues a la gente por su sangre como hizo el a nuestra edad.

\- No lo hago, mi novio Patrick es muggle.

Scorpius frunció el ceño – Eres muy pequeña para tener novio, seguro que es tonto.

\- No debes juzgar a nadie hermanito – dijo inocente Lyra.

\- ¡Eso de los novios es para cuando seas mayor! ¡Muy mayor! – dijo enfadado el rubio, no le hacía gracia que su pequeña hermanita tuviera novios – ¡Y ahora a dormir!

Lyra asintió confundida por la actitud de su hermana pero luego se acurruco a su lado y le abrazó, murmuraron un buenas noches y se quedaron dormidos. Mirando por la rendija de la puerta Hermione sonrió con ternura y miró a su marido que estaba rojo de rabia.

\- Oh Draco, ¿no es maravilloso lo buen hermano que es Scorp?

\- Mi niña… mi pequeña princesa – murmuraba Draco.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

Draco clavó sus ojos en su mujer y dijo – Mi princesita tiene de novio un estúpido mocoso – Hermione rodo los ojos.

\- Tiene seis años.

\- Ese niñato sin talento mágico extraordinario me quiere robar a mi pequeña – refunfuñaba Draco mientras seguía a su mujer hacia su habitación. No podía tolerar que un mocoso le quitara a su niñita.

\- Por Merlín, Draco – Hermione se tumbó en su lado de la cama – Eres peor que Scorp.

Draco bufó mientras entraba el también en la cama – Ese niñato no se quedara con mi pequeña, ya se nos ocurrirá un plan a Scorp y a mí para alejarle de ella.

\- No lo dudo – bostezando se apoyó en el pecho de su marido quien la abrazó – Por cierto…

\- ¿Si? – preguntó curioso Draco.

\- Aunque tus cuentos apesten y traumaticen a los niños – Draco le miró ofendido haciendo que Hermione soltara una risita – son los que tienen la moraleja más bonita.

\- Si tenemos más hijos no les contaré el cuento tranquila – rio Draco también – con dos hijos traumatizados tengo bastante, buscaré otra manera de enseñarles que la sangre no importa si se está enamorado.

\- No hace falta que no lo cuentes más, pero puedes modificarla un poco – dijo soltando otro bostezo.

\- ¿Cómo?

Hermione se acomodó en el pecho de su marido un poco mejor, notando como se cerraban sus párpados. Al acomodarse su larga y alborotada melena se posicionó parcialmente en la cara de su marido quien arrugó la nariz y se quitó el pelo del rostro – Pues no sé, ¿qué tal si no nos matas?

\- Pero eso es necesario, ¿Dónde está sino la muestra de que la maldad y los prejuicios solo traen desgracias? – dijo mientras se intentaba sacar el pelo de su mujer de la boca.

\- ¿Qué te parece si en vez de asesinarnos entre nosotros, a nuestro próximo hijo le dices no se… que nos escapamos para ser felices a un lugar en el que no existan ricos, pobres, puros o impuros?

Draco se lo pesó un momento y luego asintió – Sí, podría valer… - pero ya no recibió contestación. Movió un poco su cabeza y vio que su mujer estaba profundamente dormida. Sonrió con ternura y besó la cabeza de Hermione para después acomodarse y cerrar él también los ojos.

Su mujer y sus hijos tenían razón, sus cuentos eran basura, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta, era demasiado orgulloso. Pero lo que si decía todos los días a su mujer era lo mucho que la quería y lo mucho que la necesitaba. Ese cuento era su manera de recordarle día a día a su mujer que para él la sangre no importaba, es más, la suya era la más valiosa de todas, porque de la sangre nacieron los dos tesoros más grandes para él. Sus hijos. Su pequeño escorpión y su pequeña princesa.

Y no le podía pedir más a la vida.


End file.
